Three's A Crowd
by Eddy13
Summary: When date night becomes exclusive, Kim and Ron receive a big blow from their conscience


**Three's A Crowd**

**I**.

It was the day Kim and Ron had been waiting for all their lives. Everything was perfect. Everyone was there. The minister was ready, the organist was playing their song, Kim's gown was beautiful, Ron looked handsome in his tux. At last Kim and Ron were going to be married.

**II.**

Far away from the church, the mutant watched the ceremony on his monitor.

"Aw, how sweet" he said. "The two lovebirds are about to wed. Unfortunately, their nuptials are about to be cancelled" he cackled as his flipped switches and pushed buttons.

Soon a large canon rose up and was pointed towards the sky.

"Once my mutation canon reflects off the satellites orbiting the planet, every living creature on earth will be mutated. Soon the world will be completely populated by new, superior species, with me ruling over all! And there's nothing those teens can do to stop me!" the fiendish freak chortled, ooze dripping from his fangs."

**III.**

Just as the wedding was about to start, Wade ran up to Kim.

Kim sighed, she knew where this was heading. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I've detected a strange energy signature" Wade responded. "I think it's the work of Ron's freaky foe."

Kim sighed again. _Of all days for that freak to strike. No problem, this shouldn't take too long._ Kim turned to her mother and asked "Mom, can we put a hold on the ceremony for a while? There's something Ron and I need to take care of."

Kim's mother nodded. "Of course, honey." She knew how important it was to her daughter to save the world.

As Kim began to change into her mission clothes, she turned to her bridesmaid. "Monique, tell Ron that an old friend of his is up to his old tricks again."

"You got it, girl" Monique said as she went to find Ron.

**IV.**

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron were heading to the mutant's lair. Kim noticed that her fiancee had a bummed look on his face.

"Don't worry, Ron" Kim said. "We'll get married as soon as we deal with this."

Ron sighed. "That's not what's got me down, KP. I was thinking about _him_. I feel like it's my fault that he became what he is."

Kim comforted her partner. "First of all, Ron, you weren't directly involved in his mutation. Second of all, it was his choice to become evil."

Ron sighed again. "I know KP, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

**V.**

The mutant observed the monitor as the satellite came into postion.

"Farewell, human race!" he cried.

"And hello, freak" said a female voice.

Turning in his chair, the mutant saw Kim and Ron standing in the doorway.

"Aw, Kim and Ronnie are here" he said.

"Save it" Kim said "You're going back to the lab."

"Oh, I think not" the mutant said as his snapped his fingers. In an instant, Kim and Ron were surrounded by half a dozen mutants.

"You've been busy since last time" Ron said.

"And from what I hear, I'm not the only one" said the mutant. "Congratulations, by the way. Unfortunately, you two will be late for your own wedding!" With that, ordered his minions to attack.

Kim jumped as she faced a hawk mutant while Ron dealt with a beaver mutant.

"Don't hurt, me!" Ron pleaded to the beast "I use to be like you, we're practically kin!"

The beaver ignored Ron's words and charged. Ron jumped out of the way as the beaver chomped, causing him to get his teeth stuck in the wall.

"Ah, booyah" Ron said. Just then, he heard breathing behind him. Turning around, he saw a monkey and squirrel mutant.

"Aw, come on!" Ron said to his mutant foe "That's not fair! You know how I feel about these guys!"

The two mutants came at Ron but were knocked away by Kim. Looking around, Ron noticed that his fiancee had dispatched all the minions. Before Ron could applaud her, two claws grabbed the teens by the scruffs of their necks.

"I knew all those hours of playing the claw machine would pay off one day" the mutated villain said as he worked the controls.

The mutant pressed a button and a large vat filled with a bubbling green substance rose out of the floor.

"After I conquer the world" the mutant said as he directed the claws holding Kim and Ron over the vat "I think my boys and I will have a victory celebration. The main course will be Possible-Stoppable stew!"

The mutant minions licked their lips upon hearing this. After positioning Kim and Ron over the vat, the mutant reached for the release button.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Ron pleaded.

Kim spoke up "Rufus, it's us! Kim and Ron, your friends!"

The mutant mole rat turned to the two teen heroes.

"Correction" he said with a sneer. "You _were _my friends. Then when you two started dating, you stopped spending time with me. You treated me like a third wheel! As if that weren't that enough, you let _this_ happen to me during that fight with Drakken!"

"Rufus, it was an accident." Kim said. "What happened to you wasn't our fault!"

"That doesn't matter" Rufus said. "In a few minutes, the world will be mine and you two will be gone for good."

"Rufus, we're sorry!" Kim and Ron said in stereo.

The mutant mole rat gave his former friends an evil grin. "You two should have said that ten years ago. Good-bye, old friends."

Rufus pushed the button and Kim and Ron fell into the vat with a splash.

**VI.**

Ron instantly woke up with a start. _It was all a dream _he thought to himself _A horrible dream._

Ron turned to see Rufus who was sleeping comfortable on his pillow. Could that really happen? Could Rufus really turn against him and Kim? Ron gently stroked the naked mole rat. _I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, little buddy. Kim was the one who told me I need to leave you at home when we go out. Well, no more. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a little talk with my girlfriend_ Ron thought to himself as he lowered his head back to his pillow.

**VII.**

At the same time, Kim woke up gasping, unable to believe the nightmare she just had. She went to the bathroom to wash her face, her mind racing with thoughts. _Could Rufus really do all that?_ Kim thought. _Would he? _Kim knew that Rufus was an extraordinary mole rat and could do amazing things, but the idea of the little guy trying to destroy his best friends and take over the world was something even she couldn't believe. _I know I've told Ron that we need some time for just the two of us and I know Rufus was sad, but he seemed okay with it. Then again_ She thought to herself_ I've never been good at guessing one's true feelings. I still haven't gotten over how clueless I was to Ron's feelings when I was with Erik. _After much thinking, Kim decided that she and Ron would need to talk tomorrow before she went back to sleep.

**VIII.**

The next day, Ron and Rufus went to the Possible house. Kim's parents were out and the tweebs where with friends.

"Hey, Ron" Kim said before turning to Rufus. "I left some gouda out on the counter for you."

"Oh, boy! Gouda!" the mole rat squeaked before running to the kitchen, leaving Kim and Ron alone.

"We need to talk" they said at the same time. Kim had the urge to call a jinx, but thought this discussion was too important for that.

"Kim" Ron said. "Last night I had a horrible nightmare..."

"About Rufus becoming a mutant" Kim added.

"Bent on taking over the world" Ron said.

"And wanting to turn us into soup?" Kim asked.

Ron couldn't believe it. "We had another share dream?" he asked.

"Man, we must have some psychic connection."

"Ron, I think that dream was caused by our guilt of not spending enough time with Rufus" Kim said as she looked into the kitchen to see the mole rat pigging out on the gouda. "Ever since we started going out, it's been about _us_. We've hardly paid any attention to him."

The look on her boyfriend's face told her that he felt the same way.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

**IX.**

Hours later, Ron was getting ready for a date with Kim. Rufus gladly helped his human with his suit and gave his okay when Ron asked if he looked good. Rufus then let out a sad sigh that his master couldn't hear. He understood that his two favorite humans wanted some personal time, but he was still sad to not be involved. Soon, Kim arrived and the two teens were about to leave for their movie. As they motioned to leave, Rufus sadly waved good-bye to them. To his surprise, they stopped and looked towards him with smiles on their faces.

"Aren't you coming, Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Rufus was puzzled.

"Come on" Kim said. "There's always room for one more."

Happily, Rufus hopped onto his human's shoulder. He didn't know what brought about this change of heart, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**The End**


End file.
